Womans body
by Activate
Summary: It's Thor's first trip to the grocery store, Thor, being the child he is, runs into your worst enemy of them all: Tampons.


You let out a content sigh as you washed the dirt, grime, and sweat from your body. You rubbed the blue soapy wash cough over your breasts as the hot water danced over your body. The steam was already rising over the shower door head and making the glass foggy. As soon as you finished up you turned off the shower head and placed your wash cough over the bar handle next to the white sink. You picked up your red towel and quickly wrapped It around your body as you felt the cold greet your naked cold form. You began to try your self off, losing yourself in thought. You dropped the towel on the floor carelessly when you were done and then you slowly began to dress your self in a hypnotized state. You picked up the towel and gathered your dirty clothes in a bundle and turned the light off and left the bathroom. You headed towards your laundry basket and dumped the clothes into the shoot. You then left the room and began to walk down stairs only to be greeted with a large white bulky chested shirt. You let out a muffled "Oof" before you quickly reclined backwards in an embarrassed state when you realized quickly that you had run into to none other then Thor. Thor let out a hearted loud laugh before he spoke. "[Name]!, I was just thinking about you not to long ago."

You let out a silent chuckle and replied. "Well, Thor, I was just thinking of heading towards the store, I'm pretty sure you haven't been there before, have you?"

Thor's smile never left his face. "I cannot say I have."

"Oh, well, maybe Thor, if you want-I could take you with me. I just have to pick up some things is all." Thor's blue eye's twinkled with delight. "That sound's like a splendid idea my friend." He spoke softly, nodding his head in delight.

"Okay! I'll just get my bag, and then we can roll." You speed walked back to your room, and grabbed your dark brown beaded cat designed bag off of your tan white drawer. When you closed the door behind you, you unzipped it and quickly rummaged to make sure you had enough money. To your delight you had a reasonable amount just to buy at least one more item that didn't go out of your budget. Thor recognized your tiny muffled foot steps coming out down the glossy black hall floors and he turned away from the window, his hands remained content in his dark blue ocean jeans. "You ready?" You questioned playfully, swinging your small cat purse around in your other hand childishly.

"Anytime you are my friend." You began to head towards the door, Thor literally at your heals.

The store wasn't too far from your location. Just a short two blocks away. You and Thor had peacefully managed to make it to the store just in time before sun fall.

The store was closing with in half an hour so you knew you had to make this quick. You had already written down your mental note on what you needed to get. As soon as you and Thor walked in after Thor nearly broke the automatic sliding doors you quickly walked into a random aisle. Leaving Thor a few feet away, who was too busy looking at the pink frosting on the cookie designs near the opening. You grabbed a can of off the shelf that read, "Sweet corn." In a white fancy font and a picture of fresh yellow corn on the front. Thor quickly walked over to your side, amazed by the sudden green wrapped metal tubes with pictures of food that surrounded them both. A few people who passed by the aisle you and Thor were on were giving Thor at least two glances. You continued out of the aisle as Thor attempted to read all of the words on the cans that he passed by. You went into the chip section of the store and looked behind you to make sure Thor was still with you. It took all your will power not to smile like a fool when you saw Thor looking up at the lonely bright yellow balloon that was accompanying the florescent lights and off white ceiling. You quickly read over the shelves, trying to find the product you were looking for. Your eyes were meet with a red long bottle with the label of "Pringles" on them. You grabbed them off the shelf and held them in your other hand as soon as you wrapped your purse handle around your wrist. You went into another aisle full of products for the bathroom. Thor immediately picked up a toilet brusher and played with the hardened hairs sticking out of it. He moved it into different positions out of curiosity, trying to figure out what kind of use it had. An old lady in the same aisle as you simply stared at the scene before her. You couldn't help but laugh and you took the toilet brusher out of his hand and put it back to his right full spot. "C'mon Thor…this way..." you said between fits of giggles. Thor obliged and followed as you sharply went onto the other side of the aisle. You felt awkward as soon as you passed by the gift cards and were meet with pads and tampons. You began to look at the multiple brands and colors off the tampons and pads. Thor walked over to your side, noticing your discomfort with every step he took. He grabbed the first box that cached his eye, much to your horror.

A black box with the clear showing of what was inside:

Pink, blue, green, and orange tampons.

You watched out of the corner of your eye as Thor brought the box to his face, trying to see what else was in there. He roughly turned it around, not caring if he damaged the box or not. He scrunched his brows together as he looked at the blue tiny pictures that demonstrated how to insert the tampon.

"So…you put these strange colors into your.. Mouth?" He looked back at you, looking for an answer. You were now fully turned towards him. You nearly dropped your can of corn and Pringles. You were speechless. Your heart literally jumped into your chest as Thor carelessly ripped open the box and picked the shiny blue one out. He placed the rest back on the vacant spot he found it from and ripped the top of it in two, revealing a light blue shiny rod with a strange opening. Thor continued to insert the blue part into his mouth and was just about ready to push the handle in. You quickly slapped it out of his mouth, before you invaded his personal space and stood onto your tippy toes, just high enough to whisper into the God's ear. "Thor, you don't put those in your mouth. They are not for men.." You whispered. Thor, who still hadn't cached on to what you meant, whispered huskily back at you. You shuddered at you felt the hairs on his chin brush slightly up against your cheek. "A woman.." you started, unsure how to put it to him. "..Inserts them into her vagina when she is being visited by the cardinal."

You slowly pulled away from Thor, unable to meet his gaze. Thor lowered himself down a bit towards your height and continued to whisper in his deep voice. "Are you being tormented by this…Cardinal?" You were just about to slap him but then you remembered that Thor wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, well, second to his brother. "No, Thor.." you puffed out. "Well..um..." Thor waited patiently for you to continue. "A woman get's her 'period' at a certain young age. It's when her body prepares for her to become a grown woman and uh, have children of her own. Blood comes from…well…from her vagina..." You stated the last part blankly.

Thor was silent on the rest of the way home.


End file.
